oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Munch's Oddysee Good Ending
We see Mudokons loading the Labor Eggs onto Lulu's airship. Abe and Munch have now caught up with each other. Mudokon #1: Faster, Faster! Hurry it up! Mudokon #2: Yeah yeah Mudokon #1: Come on, Abe ain't got all day! Mudokon #2: All right, give me a break! Mudokon #1: Hey, wait! Slow down, you trying to kill me?! Mudokon #3 is in the way of the egg crates being brought in Mudokon #3: Whoa! gets out of the way) Mudokon #1: Stop! Stop!!! Mudokon #1 flies into a pile of crates because Mudokon #2 rammed into it too fast, this provokes a fight. We now zoom onto Abe and Munch. Abe: Okay, now we get your Gabbiar. Munch nods with interest at this, they witness the fight turning nasty. Mudokon #4: That's gotta hurt... Mudokon #1: That's it! Oh, boy, you're dead! Abe: I think we'd better hurry. Abe and Munch move towards the window of the suite that Lulu and his Slig valet is using, the Slig is reading the Daily Deception newspaper, he is speaking in an amused tone. Valet Slig: Hey, boss, says here that you're gonna bid your ENTIRE fortune on Gabbiar. Lulu: No way! Where did these idiots get that crazy idea, I HATE that fishy crap! Abe chants to possess Lulu, he struggles briefly, but after a few seconds, his eyes have the blue glow that indicate that he is possessed, the blue fireflies swirling around him reinforce that idea. Lulu: Get dressed. Valet Slig: Where we goin'? We then skip to the Auction Room, there is a sign near the Auctioneer's podium saying "Today! Gabbiar Auction", it is already packed with Glukkons of varying ranks and several Vykkers. We then face the door they came in, it suddenly opens with gasps from those already there to reveal Lulu and his Valet Slig (now changed into a purple coat with matching top hat), Lulu moves in, followed closely by his Slig in the equivalent of a 1970's disco entrance. He is greeted by the others in attendance with praise. We can hear things like "my hero" and "over here" as they move to the front row. We then focus on "Tex", a Glockstar with a green variant of the outfit that Lulu is wearing, he has a Glukkon near him as his financial adviser. Financial Adviser: Whoa, look at him! Such confidence! It's like he's got some kinda aura about him. The Valet Slig removes Lulu's sunglasses and lights his cigar. Tex: Hmph, he should learn how 'ta dress! Financial Adviser: Hey, shut up, it's starting. A Vykker is walking in with a toupee, a monocle and a deeper voice by Vykker standards, this Vykker is Headley the Auctioneer, there is a display above him with green text, currently it is showing "GABBIAR AUCTION" with the text moving sideways across the screen behind him. Headley: And now, Ladies and Gentlegluks, the moment we've all been waiting for, I present to you, the one, the only, Last Can of Gabbiar! This attracts "ooh" and "wow" from most of those in attendance as the can of Gabbiar is now in clear view in a sealed container where it is kept in cold storage. Headley: Since the availability of the Gabbits is now at zero... This attracts laughs from the entire Auction room. Headley: Vykker's Fine Foods Division is honoured to offer the final can of Grade A Gabbiar to the highest bidder...Moolah! All: Moolah Valet Slig: Yeah! We now see a overhead view of the auction. Each bid is shown on the display with the first bid at 100000 Moolah. The Moolah increases greatly with each bid, and Lulu's first bid that we can hear is 800000. The bids keep coming, when Lulu bids 1200000, his Valet groans with displeasure, yet the bids keep coming, Lulu soon makes his third bid of 1400000, once Tex bids 1500000, the possession seems to wear off from Lulu, he is disorientated, he doesn't know what is happening. Lulu: What the... what the hell's goin' on here?! Valet Slig: THAT'S what I wanna know!!! As this is happening, we see Abe and Munch above in a dark place watching what is happening below. Abe is clearly tired from possessing Lulu for that long, and Munch begins to panic. Munch: Come on, Abe, what are ya doin'? I need that Gabbiar. Abe: Oh, You're not helping. Headley: The bid is now at 1.5 Million Moolah Munch: I need that Gabbiar! Abe chants and Lulu is now possessed again. Lulu: 2 Million Moolah. Valet Slig: WHAT?! This attracts gasps from all in the room, the possession then breaks. Lulu: '''What am I doin'? '''Headley (surprised): Two Million... Most of those in attendance are disappointed, they know they can't beat that kind of bid, the Valet Slig groans with despair. The Financial Adviser does his job and advises Tex what to do. Financial Adviser: Break the Bank. Tex: ''' I'm goin' all the way! 2500000! This makes Headley drops his monocle, clearly he wasn't expecting the Gabbiar to sell for that much Moolah, Abe is clearly straining to chant with sufficient strength to possess Lulu. '''Munch: Come on, Abe! You do it, Abe! You get me that Gabbiar! You hear me! Headley: The bid rests at 2500000. Going once... Munch: Go on, Abe! Headley: Twice... Munch: DO IT, ABE! Headley: Going...going...GOING... Lulu is straining to resist possession, and at the last second, his resistance fails. Lulu: THREE MILLION MOOLAH!!! Lulu is shocked that he even bid that much for it was his entire fortune. He receives applause from that action, and the Valet Slig is drowning with despair. Headley: Three Million Moolah! Valet Slig: Why are you doin' this to me????!!! Tex: I can't beat that! I can't beat that...(sobs) Headley: Going once... Munch is nervous, he doesn't want this to fail as Abe furiously chants to prevent Lulu from withdrawing his bid. Headley: '''Going twice...SOLD! (Bangs the hammer) Lulu gasps with horror in disbelief that he bid his entire fortune on something he hated, Abe collapses now that the deed is done. '''Headley: Lulu takes the bid at 3 million moolah! Lulu (screaming): '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! As the Valet Slig is throwing a hysterical fit of despair (falling out of his pants in the process), Lulu's scream is heard all over Mudos, as far as a Mudokon settlement. '''Mudokon Villager #1: '''You hear that? '''Mudokon Villager #2: Where's it comin' from? Mudokon Villager #'3: Someone's really pissed off... We then see the Daily Deception with the headline "Lulu wins Gabbiar, Loses fortune!" with an image of Lulu begging on the streets with his old Glockstar hat next to him as a makeshift donation box. Some other information we see is "LULU - 'Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!'", Dumb Gluk Loses Gabbiar Can!", "Gluk Queen on Life Support!" and "Fugitives Still At Large" with an image of Abe with a number of Mudokons and Munch with a band of Fuzzles posing as if they're about to attack. We then switch to the airship slowly moving away from Vykker's Labs. It is night and the moon with the Mudokon handprint is out. Abe and Munch are on deck. Munch is now holding the Gabbiar can. Munch: Thank you Abe. You done good. Since Abe can't find the words to make conversation, he eventually finds something to talk about. Abe: L...Looks like there's a lot of eggs in that can. Munch looks at the label and it says Contains 150 eggs. Abe: Y...You think you can handle all them Baby Gabbits? Munch: I don't know, I never thought about it. Abe tries to think of another subject, then his past two adventures come into mind. Abe:'''You know, most of the time, when I leave a mean place like that, it blows up. '''Munch: Well, the Fuzzles got their own plan. Abe doesn't know what Munch means by that and they both look at Vykker's Labs, we then switch to the Research and Development room, where Munch received his Sonar Headport. Humphrey and Irwin are talking to each other with amusement. Humphrey: Can you believe it! That Glukkon chump paid out 3 million for a can of smelly eggs! (laughs) Irwin: What an idiot! I hear he's bankrupt after the...what?! Humphrey: WHAT?! We now see the chair when Munch was strapped to is now loaded with explosives, with a display on one of them saying "GUESS WHO" in green letters (meaning the Fuzzles). The bombs beeping speeds up as the Vykkers approach. They hug each other, sad with the knowledge that they're about to die. Then as Vykker's Labs blows up from the inside, it starts to crash down and it reveals a second moon, this one with a Gabbit footprint. In the event you complete the game with Angelic Quarma (90% or higher), after the ending movie a bonus copy of the Daily Deception appears and its title reads "WE'RE SCREWED!!!" with other front page news including: "Scrubs Vanish!", "Lab Animals Stolen!", "Economy Collapses!" and "Lulu blamed for Vykkers Lab Disaster!" Category:Cutscenes Category:Munch's Oddysee Transcripts Category:Munch's Oddysee Cutscenes